Satori
by WatchMeSoar
Summary: Webby is a great fighter. Donald knows the feeling.


**A/n: Give me Donald and Webby interactions or give me death!**

 **III**

Webbigail Vanderquack was a certified butt-kicker.

To become this, she'd worked daily, for hours at a time, perfecting her skills—a task that was made pretty easy considering her talk lack of friends or places to go. But she didn't need to think about that. She had friends now, and that was more than amazing! But Granny she continue her training, and that was something the nephews were not able to do. Nowadays, when she broke away from them to train, she more acutely felt the loneliness in the activity. She did her best to block out thoughts like this, things that would distract her from her moves. It was due to this immense hyper focus that she failed to notice anyone walking in her direction.

"Good form."

Webby squealed and blindly made to deliver a roundhouse kick to the assailant. To her surprise, a hand swiftly caught her foot before she reached her target, and to her embarrassment, the assailant was not an assailant at all, but one smartly dressed, very tired-looking, slightly amused Donald Duck.

Don chuckled. "Good morning to you, too."

Webby stared wide-eyed for all of three seconds before: "I'M SO SORRY! I didn't see you and I was surprised and I didn't mean to try to break your face and—"

"Webby, Webby! Calm don, it's alright," Donald dropped her foot and straightened out his suit jacket. " Is there a reason why you're practicing in the driveway?"

Startled, Webby looked around. She indeed was at the head of the long driveway leading to the manor. She saw Donald's car parked off to the side. "Oh. I, uh, started in the garden…"

Donald chuckled again. "Focus is good, but I think it's supposed to involve noticing your surroundings. Do you always practice taikwondo in he garden this early in the morning?"

Webby perked up in interest. "You…know teakwondo?"

Donald shrugged. "Enough to recognize it when I see it. Wasn't my fighting style of choice."

Webby was all too aware of the stories of adventure involving Donald Duck, and she couldn't suppress her excitement at the possibility to see some of it in action. Even just a little. "What _was_ your fighting style, then?"

Don snorted a bit and fiddled with his jacket button. "Mostly? I guess you could call it…freestyle? There's bits and pieces of a lot of things that I use."

"Like what?" Webby was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Erm," Donald, unused to such interest directed at him, grinned a little. "I know a good amount of Judo and Krav Maga. Honestly though, I'd usually just wing it."

"What's Krav Maga?"

"Israeli fighting style. Good for counter-attacks."

"That's so cool!" Webby yelled, and Don was startled into a bit of laughter. "You know, I've always wanted to learn Judo. I bet those takedowns come in handy when you're toe-to-toe with the bad guys." She struck a fighting pose, punching at imaginary targets.

Donald nodded slightly. "It was." For a moment, he looked thoughtful. "Webby?"

She at once stood up straight. "Yes, Mr. Duck?"

"Call me Donald. Do you have much time left in your schedule to practice?"

Webby considered. "I guess? Unless your nephews want to do anything, I'm kind of free, like…all the time."

Don _hmmphed_. "Well, I'm…a little rusty. But, if you want, I guess I could teach you a few things."

Webby's gasp sounded almost painful. She then squealed for a second, even louder time. "Really?!"

"Really." Donald was smiling at her. "Let me go change. I'll meet you back in the garden." And he went inside.

Webby was grinning stupidly, she was sure. _The_ Donald Duck, one of the greatest adventurers of all time, was going to teach her to fight! She practically skipped back to the garden.

Hours later, Mrs. Beakley would look out the third story window to see Webby going through the motions of a takedown, with Donald there to support her and offer help when she needed it. The nephews would go looking for Webby to play, and they'd find her with their uncle. They wouldn't even hesitate when Donald asks Dewey to come closer. They're all more than a little confused when Webby throws him to the ground and Donald congratulates her.

Scrooge is only slightly concerned, later that day, to notice Donald is in a much better mood than he's been in these last few days since moving in with him. Beakley has informed him of the training session in the garden with Webby earlier. He's positive this will surely boost the girl's own confidence. And, if he suspects Donald has missed fighting as much as Scrooge himself has been missing adventuring, well, he'd best not bring it up.


End file.
